The invention relates to a stretching device for the stretching of a tire chain, especially an anti-skid chain, with the aid of a stretching chain that is connected to the stretching device.
Stretching devices of this kind in the form of stretching levers with eccentric action are known. However only short stretching paths can be realized with these stretching devices, so that shortly after the anti-skid chain has been installed, (i.e. after a few revolutions of the wheel that carries it,) the anti-skid chain may have to be adjusted. Additionally, these known devices are relatively difficult to handle and manipulate.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a stretching device that is easy to handle and through which the tension of the anti-skid chain can be maintained over long periods of time without requiring any adjustment. The present invention provides a stretching device which has a stretching spring that can be stretched by a body referred to as a stretching aggregate. One end of the stretching spring activates at least one stretching element which holds the stretching chain stretched when the stretching spring is stretched.